shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Soldier Division
A page dedicated to the Mass Effect 3 Multiplay Soldier Character Kits. This page will have a listing of notes and info on each adept I've customized. All characters exist within Robert Shepard's canon. . Zeus- Human Male Profile: Zeus earned his name for the sound he makes when he fires his Hornet SMG designed with a attachment that fires a Homming Bullet that can shatter it's targets with thunderous force. He also had his armor colored to appear like a greek golden statue. Notes: Zeus's playstyle is revovles around the Concussive Shot. Which is why his weapon is light and fires quick burst for quicker cool down to spam CS. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +195% . Captain Lee Riley- Human Female Profile: Captain Lee Riley is a Systems Alliance engineer and N7 graduate. After Shepard saved Riley and her team in Fuel Reacter on the planet Cyone, she then enlisted in the Shum Comandos to join the fight against the Reapers. Shepard saw poetenial in Riley as a soldier and he gave her the Collector Rifle. A powerful rifle that Shepard aquired when he fought the Collectors. Notes: This MP character is based on this character. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +92% . Basteroth Atema- Krogan Profile: Bateroth Atema is Krogan a large biped native from the planet Tuchanka, a world known for its harsh environment, scarce resources, and vicious predators. Until the invention of gunpowder, the leading cause of krogan fatalities was "eaten by predators." Though slow, Basteroth can take tremendous damage in combat, allowing him to inflict grievous harm with impunity. Notes: This Krogan's name is based on names of creatures I made up when I was growing up. His colors, choice of weapons and allocation of points is for him to follow the theme of a Red Dragon. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Charnelle Garm- Turian Profile: Charnelle Garm received the best military training in the galaxy. His proficiency with a wide range of weapons, as well as Garm's unmatched focus and determination, make up for his lack of speed and agility. Charnelle Garm is a redoubtable ally on any battlefield with his N7 Hurricane. Notes: At first the Turian Soldier class was one of my least favorite to play (still is to some point), but my opinion in him changed once I gave him the Saber. After I aqquired the Hurricane and read some forums advised to equip that weapon on the Turian Soldier. The Hurricane automatically made the Turian Soldier a top tier mp character. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . James Vega- Human Male Profile: James Vega is a human Systems Alliance soldier and squad member in Mass Effect 3.[1] While Vega is an experienced soldier, he is unfamiliar with the seedy underbelly and political workings of the galaxy. From time to time Shepard sent James to assist the teams and defend or attack the Firebase to ensure the war will not favor the Reapers. Notes: Great to have the Battlefield Soldier, I based his power set on how I would think a soldier would play in the BF3. His character is based on this character. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +25% . Mongo Blastacon- Batarian Profile: Little is known about the Mongo Blastacon and batarian homeworld of Khar'shan or its inhabitants. As a result, Mongo and his race is judged by those whom the Hegemony allows to travel beyond its borders: organized crime enforcers, pirate boarding parties, slaver gangs, and gladiatorial combatants. Notes: In construction Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Relentless- Vorcha Profile: Relentless is considered vermin by other inhabiting Citadel space, but his unique physiology and innate aggressiveness make him shockingly a durable combatant. Notes: In construction Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +76% -